


The Old-Fashioned Way

by sabinelagrande



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Conception, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Prequel, Telepathic Voyeurism, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles has a very simple question for Erik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Old-Fashioned Way

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel to [The Seahorse Effect](http://archiveofourown.org/works/313223), but honestly, you can read them in whatever order (though I do hope you read them, of course).

It's morning; the students aren't awake yet, and Erik has just sat down across from Charles at the breakfast table, coffee in hand. It's one of their few opportunities to be alone together during the day, and Erik looks fondly at him over the rim of his mug.

Charles puts down his paper. "Do you want to sleep with Raven?"

Erik only stops himself from spewing coffee all over the table by slapping his hand over his mouth. " _What?_ "

Charles grins. "I just want to know if you want to have sex with Raven."

Erik narrows his eyes at him, wiping his hand on his napkin. "Is this a real question, or a trap?"

Charles raises an eyebrow at him. "A trap?"

"I don't know why you would want to know, but this could be a valid question," he says, "or it could be a trap. I could say no, and you'd say, 'Not so fast, Erik, I've been in your head,' or 'Why wouldn't you, what have you got against Raven?', or I could say yes, and you'd say, 'A ha! So you want to run around on me, you bastard!'"

"You are really overthinking this," Charles says, still smiling. "I'm fairly certain that's my department. But yes, assume it's a valid question."

Erik is trying to figure out how much Charles really needs to know in answer to this question. "I've thought about it."

"And?" Charles pushes.

Erik sighs. "Yes, dammit, I would sleep with Raven. Is there a point to this, or are you just having fun?"

"We've been talking," Charles says, unable to keep the smile off his face, "and she's agreed to carry the baby."

Erik's eyes go wide. "Really?"

Charles nods. "She's ready to start trying right away, as long as you are."

Erik wonders, for a moment, if she'd be willing to start right on the breakfast table, but he files that one away. He waits until Charles takes a large bite of toast. "Do you want to watch?"

Charles isn't as fast as Erik is; Erik ends up flicking crumbs off his sweater. "I, uh-" Charles stammers. "That is-"

Before the conversation can continue, Darwin walks in; he sees the way Charles is turning red, and he gives Erik a "What's this guy's problem?" look. Erik only shrugs in response, and Darwin shakes his head.

Erik stands up, clapping Charles on the shoulder as he leaves. "Tonight, then, Charles. I'll be ready."

\--

The appointed hour rolls around, and Erik is considerably less ready than he thought he'd be. He is really on board with this entire plan, but, as attractive a prospect as it is, fucking his boyfriend's almost-sister while he watches has a really high potential to be very, very awkward.

When he gets to the bedroom, Charles and Raven are already there; Charles is sitting up against the headboard, and Erik hadn't quite realized that he was going to be that _close_. When he proposed it, Erik sort of had the idea of Charles across the room in a chair, not quite so involved in the action.

Well, if Charles wants a front row seat, Erik's going to let him have it, by god.

Raven is standing beside the bed, looking expectant, and Erik honestly hasn't got a clue what to do. He's not just going to walk over there and-

Okay, apparently he is, because Charles is impatient tonight; he takes Erik over and marches him right up to Raven, makes him take her by the hair and kiss her intently, mapping her mouth, taking it.

Raven finally has to push him away, and Erik gasps. "Charles," he says, turning to look at him, "if you're going to do that, you have to remember that I need oxygen."

"That was an icebreaker," Charles says. "I just didn't want you to stand there looking at each other all night." He waves a hand at them. "Go on."

Erik looks at Raven, and she just rolls her eyes, shaking her head; he grins, kissing her again. Now that he's actually got her in his arms, it's better than he envisioned, her body pressed up against his, his hands roaming her body.

One hand takes that idea a little too far; it roams on down to her ass, squeezing her roughly before pulling back and smacking her.

This time, they both look at Charles. "Just a suggestion," Charles says, holding up his hands.

"I suggest you keep your hands to yourself," Raven says, though she's smiling.

"I am," Charles protests.

"Mind, Charles," Erik says. "Keep your _mind_ to yourself."

"You're no fun," Charles says, sighing. "Now, come on, show us some skin."

Erik rolls his eyes, stripping out of his shirt. "If I'd have known you were going to be this _bossy_ -"

"You'd have let me a long time ago," Charles finishes.

Erik pushes his pants down, kicking them out of the way; Raven is reaching for the hem of her shirt, but Erik stops her, a hand on her wrist. "You know what I want," he says softly.

She blushes, but she lets her skin flip over, showing her natural form. Erik just has to kiss her all over again, feel her under his hands, her soft skin and smooth scales, all so perfect underneath his fingers.

She's not one to waste time; she slips her hand under the waistband of his underwear, running her fingers up and down the length of his cock. Suddenly there's just too much separating them; he shoves his shorts down, giving her all the room she needs. She wraps her hand around him, stroking him slowly, and he groans, pulling her in to kiss her again.

"That's it," Charles says. "Come and get on the bed."

Erik has no idea when Charles became the one running the show, but nobody- Erik included- seems to be complaining. The bed is impractically large, enough so there's plenty of room for him to push Raven down across it and crawl up in between her legs without interrupting Charles.

"Can you see?" Raven asks Charles, surprising Erik by hooking a leg around his waist and drawing him close.

"Mmm," Charles says, looking at them, his eyes hungry and dark. "I can see _everything_."

"Good," Erik says, turning his attention back to Raven, leaning down and kissing her hard. He slips his hand between them, rubbing his fingers over her clit, needing to see if she's as ready as he is; she's wet, so wet, and she pushes back against his fingers greedily. "Do you want it?" he says, whispering into her ear.

She grins. "No time like the present."

He starts to slowly guide himself into her, but she isn't having it. She tilts her hips up, pulling him down with her leg, taking him in all at once, and he throws his head back, groaning. She's so wet and so hot and so tight around him, and he doesn't know what to do with any of it.

Luckily, Raven has some ideas. "Fuck me," she says, leaning up and kissing his neck.

Erik looks over at Charles, though he is way past the point of asking for permission; Charles is just staring at the two of them, breathing heavily, his pupils blown. He makes a shooing motion with his hand. "Stop wasting time and do what the lady says."

Erik shakes his head, because it's typical Charles, but he starts working his hips, pushing into her slowly; slow doesn't last very long at all, because she's moving against him and making these _noises_ , begging wordlessly for more. He's more than happy to give her what she wants, driving into her faster, taking more and more.

Charles is pushing at his mind; he's insistent, but he's waiting, waiting for Erik to let him in. Erik nods, opening up for him, and Charles floods in, suddenly filling up his head. Charles could be doing anything, he could take the whole system away from him and use Erik for a puppet, but the only thing he takes over is Erik's _eyes_. He flicks them downwards, to where Erik and Raven are joined, so he can watch as he moves in and out of her, over and over again. Erik reaches down, spreading her legs wider, just so Charles can get a better look.

Raven laughs, breathlessly. "Hi, Charles."

"You always know it's me," Erik's lips say; Erik suddenly realizes this isn't the first time they've done this, and he doesn't know whether he should be jealous or turned on.

He's already turned on. Might as well stay the course.

Charles lets him go, but he stays right there in Erik's head, watching as Erik fucks her, listening for every sound that she makes. He's not controlling Erik, just nudging at him, talking to Erik the whole time, «like that, Erik, _more_ , move your hand right _here_ , she wants it, she wants it _harder_ , I can _hear_ how she wants it», and all the while Raven is coming undone underneath him, crying out, clutching at him, wanting everything from him, and it's all that Erik can do not to just catch on fire. It's like he's fucking both of them, all at once, and there is absolutely nothing he wants more than that.

«She's close,» Charles says, tightly, «she's so close, just keep moving, why won't you- here-» he grabs control of Erik's hand, bringing it down to rub at her clit, stroking over her just the right way, and she gasps, coming, shocked, her eyes so wide. And Erik, Erik doesn't stand a chance in the world; he comes, as hard as he's ever done it, all the way inside of her, shouting out both their names.

About a billion years later, he finally rolls off of her, staring at the ceiling, because he doesn't feel quite up to doing anything else. Raven just laughs at him, pushing and pulling at him until he's up against the pillows, between her and Charles.

Charles leans over, kissing him thoroughly, his hand laced into Erik's hair. Erik reaches out blindly, slipping his arm around Raven's waist and pulling her towards him. When Charles lets him go, he pushes Erik towards her, and she catches him, pressing their mouths together.

"How soon can you go again?" Raven asks.

Erik stares at her. " _Again_?"

"Insurance," Charles says, like it's obvious.

Erik tilts his head back, resting it against the headboard. They are going to kill him dead before Raven ever manages to get pregnant.

That will be very unfortunate, but he will still die a very happy man.

\--

Weeks later, and Erik is piling pillows in the middle of the bed; Charles has some really interesting ideas that Erik isn't entirely sure are physically possible, but Erik is more than happy to experiment.

When Raven comes in, she doesn't look happy, exactly; she mostly looks worried, like she really wants to wring her hands but is restraining herself. "What's wrong?" Erik says immediately.

She sighs, relaxing. "I missed my period."

Erik's eyes light up, and he laughs, shocked and overjoyed; he takes her in his arms, swinging her around. Charles is grinning, and Erik rushes over to kiss him. When they part, Charles holds his arms out, and Raven lets him gather her up, hugging her tightly.

Raven straightens back up, and then they're all just looking at each other. "I should go," Raven says, hooking her thumb towards the door.

Charles looks at the two of them. "You don't have to," he says significantly.

Erik looks at him seriously. "Charles," he says, "if you don't want to keep on, don't think that you have to-"

"Please believe me when I say that my motivations are entirely, utterly selfish," he says, grinning. "And besides, a very well-respected professor tells me that intercourse during pregnancy is extremely beneficial to everyone involved."

Raven rolls her eyes. "You just made that up," she says.

"I _am_ a professor," he points out, "and surely someone around here must respect me."

"We'll let you know if we find anyone," Erik says, grinning.

"Well, come on then," Charles says, snapping his fingers. "We have to celebrate. Raven, if you'll just lay down here, and if you can put your leg up there-"

Raven looks at him strangely. "Are you sure that's even possible?"

"Only one way to find out," Erik says, kissing her.


End file.
